Iris
by Ilona Darkmoon
Summary: Draco is alone in a world where no one understands him but her.


**A/N: Hello people! This is just something I thought I would write after listening to the song over and over and over again!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything but I have the plot! It is mine and no one else's! The song is 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls**

**Summary: Draco is alone in a world where no one understands him but _her_. Song fic.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

****

****

**_Iris_**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Draco Malfoy stood in the shadows of Platform 9 and 3/4 as a large group of red heads walked by. One in particular caught his eye. She would have to be the youngest, the babied one, the one who everyone looked out for.

Her beauty drew him in immediately. Some would call her plain others may venture into calling her cute but Draco reckoned she was beautiful. Her auburn coloured hair fell down her back in unruly curls that made him want to wrap his fingers in it. Her chocolaty eyes were filled with such kindness and warmth he wanted to stare into them for hours on end. Her face was delicate and sprinkled with freckles that lightly covered her nose and cheeks. Her lips were so full and tempting; Draco fought a hard battle with himself not to race over to her and crush her lips with his.

Draco slunk further into the shadows knowing deep down that he could never have her. He watched as Potter slung his arm around her shoulders and she gazed up at him with what seemed like an adoring look to Draco's silvery gaze. Then suddenly she wasn't looking at Potter any more. She was looking straight at… him.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_And sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

He was astonished as she looked straight at him, smiling slightly as she noticed the quick look of confusion that crossed his usually emotionless face. __

_Why would she look at me?_ He thought.

He pondered that question while she and Potter continued walking towards the train. Putting on a sneer, Draco moved out of the shadows and followed the couple onto the train.

Moving down the corridor, Draco looked for an empty compartment that he could occupy to think of his titian angel. He saw an empty one out of the corner of his eye and started towards it but upon entering encountered someone he didn't expect.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Draco felt as if his heart almost stopped as he starred into chocolaty eyes. Swallowing Draco moved to step back out of the compartment when a pale, delicate hand wrapped around his wrist gently pulling him into the compartment. Draco followed her unresisting, allowing himself to be guided to a seat.

Looking up Draco gazed into the face of Ginevra Weasley as she emersed herself in his silvery orbs. They starred at each other for several long minutes until Ginny started to fidget slightly as she was getting uncomfortable from the intensity of it all.

Draco quickly moved his eyes away from her, mumbling an almost unintelligible "Sorry". The red head looked up quickly, confusion dancing across her eyes.

_Since when does a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy for that matter, apologise to a Weasley?_ She thought, her forehead furrowing, in what Draco thought was an adorable way.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive _

"It's okay. I… was just puzzled as to why a Malfoy would want to sit with a Weasley and also why you were starring at me earlier on the platform."

"I… um…"

_Come on Draco! Since when do you stutter in front of girls, hmm? Where's all that confidence and charm gone?_

"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious." Ginny averted her eyes to look out the window.

"No! I want to tell you."

Draco took a deep breath preparing to tell her what had happened during the holidays while he was at home.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

"My father is being pressured by the Dark Lord into making me a Deatheater."

Ginny gasped and Draco smiled grimly.

"I have no choice in the matter and neither does my father. Contrary to popular belief he really is a kind man who loves his family deeply."

Ginny reached for Draco's hand, grasping it tightly in her own.

"My family and I have spent the entire summer hiding from the Dark Lord. I don't really know how I got to the station but I did and I'm sitting in front of you now. Alive for the moment at least."

"Good Merlin!"

"Many nights I lie awake just thinking that if I killed myself then my family wouldn't have to worry anymore and they can come out of hiding. That thought is always on my mind."

Draco starred out the window for a moment getting his thoughts back in order.

"Professor Dumbledore said that he could protect me for the school year seeing as it was my last but after that I'm on my own and I am determined not to go back to my family for that would put them in more danger than they already are in."

"That's very noble of you Draco."

"You called me Draco. I like it when you say my name. It sounds pretty."

Ginny smiled at Draco as he lopsidedly smiled back.

"At the end of the year I will most likely go live in the Muggle world as that would be the last place the Dark Lord would think to look there."

"You'll survive Draco. I have faith in you."

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Both looked up as the door opened to reveal none other than Harry Potter. Draco's lip curled slightly but other than that he made no other outward sign of his hatred for the boy visible. Ginny smiled slightly but it was only half hearted as she had wanted to hear more of Draco's plans for after Hogwarts.

"Ginny I was just wondering if you were going to come sit with us. We have a compartment all to ourselves if you want to come."

"I'm coming Harry. I was just talking to Draco for a few minutes."

Harry's frown which had appeared when he entranced the compartment deepened further upon hearing Ginny say his enemy's first name. Harry stepped forward and grabbed Ginny's hand, gently dragging her out of the compartment. Ginny looked into Draco's eyes and mouthed the words, _"I have faith in you! Goodbye Draco!"_

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

The school year passed uneventfully with Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup as well as the House cup. Hermione Granger came top of seventh year with her N.E.W.T.S. and Draco Malfoy came in a close second. Ginny Weasley came top of sixth year which pleased a certain Slytherin seventh year.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The day before graduation however a great cloud of depression came over the school of Hogwarts upon hearing that one of their students had committed suicide rather than go out and face the world. He was found by a girl that wanted to wish him well for the future.

The funeral was held when students were meant to be celebrating the last day of school before having to board the train the next day.

Draco Malfoy was honoured in death as he never was in life. He was buried on Hogwarts grounds in the Forbidden Forest so that he would always remain part of Hogwarts.

Ginevra Weasley, the unfortunate girl who happened upon him, read a beautiful eulogy that made even cold Professor Snape break down in tears.

Draco Malfoy would always be remembered for the great deeds he did during his life rather than the way he died. A quote from Ginerva's eulogy would be, _"He was kind to those who deserved his attention. He was a hero to those who knew him."_

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

****

****

**A/N: Well… sniff… that story made me cry! In the beginning I wanted a happy-ish story but I never expected it to end up so sad! I'm so sorry if I make any of you cry!**

**Please review! I would love to hear what you think about this.**

**Ilona **


End file.
